Happy Endings Are For Movies
by Randomly Wise
Summary: Brooke receives a letter from an old friend. From this friend, she remembers how to put herself first. Brucas, Naley, Jake/OC Mainly Brooke, Nathan and OC.


**This is a season 5 AU. Nathan and Brooke were close friends before Peyton, they just grew apart when half of their quartet moved away. When they both get a letter that shocks them back into reality, they step up their games to get what they deserve and what the people around them deserve.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine and any quotes used aren't mine and I don't claim them.**

**It was a cold day in Tree Hill, a silent day. Something that was never good. Brooke, wrapped up in a coat, hurried up to the door of the Scott residence, a letter clutched in her hands. She knocked on the door frantically, tears were brimming her eyes. The door opened to reveal Haley.**

"**Brooke, what're you doing here? Are you alright?" Haley asked as she stepped aside to let her in.**

"**Is Nathan here? I really need to talk to him." Brooke said shakily, Haley looked really concerned now.**

"**Yeah, in the living room." Haley said before looking down at the mail in her hands. "Brooke, can you give this to him?" Brooke nodded as she took the letter and walked into the room.**

"**I don't want to talk, Brooke." Nathan said as he tossed an empty can on the ground.**

"**Nate…" Brooke said as she shakily handed him his letter. He looked at her, confused, until he read who it was from. **

"**We haven't heard from her in over eight years, Brooke. Why would I wanna hear from her now?" Nathan asked as he set the letter down.**

"**Just read it." Brooke said, Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I got a letter too. If you wont read yours, I'll read you mine." Nathan looked over to see a couple tears coming down her face. "Dear Brooke, I know you haven't heard from me or Will in a long time and are probably wondering why I would write now. Me, you, Nate and Will have always been best friends and you should come to his funeral. I understand if you don't, but I don't think I could ever forgive you. Please come. Love always, Meredith." Nathan stood up in a flash and wrapped his arms around the sobbing Brooke. "He's gone, Nate." He had a couple tears coming down his face too.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"**Dude, I cant believe you guys got married. Is that even legal?" Nathan asked his best friend, Will. Will had sandy-brown hair that fell into his blue eyes slightly. They were all fifteen years old. Will smiled as his wife sat down with their other best friend across from them.**

"**Yeah, we're both almost sixteen. And I know I could never love anyone more than her." Will said, Nathan smiled and patted him on the shoulder.**

"**I just feel sorry for Meredith." Nathan said, Meredith looked over at him, slightly confused. He grinned at her. "Now you cant sleep with me." The four friends laughed.**

"**In your dreams, Scott." Meredith replied, her long dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Her light brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. **

"**Exactly." Nathan said with a grin, she threw a towel at him.**

"**Now you two have to get together and then we can go on double dates." Meredith said with a smile at Brooke, who rolled her eyes.**

"**How is that any different than to what we're already doing?" Brooke asked, Will grinned slightly.**

"**Well, you can occupy Nathan while me and Mere are making-out." Will said, they laughed as Brooke made a gagging sound before smiling. Anyone who was walking by would think that nothing could ruin these friendships, well they were wrong.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Haley came into the room when she heard the crying and stopped short when she saw both Brooke and Nathan clinging to each other and sobbing.**

"**Hey Hales…" Lucas stopped too when he saw the two, when they heard him them both pulled apart and quickly wiped their eyes. "Is everything okay?" **

"**Yeah, we're fine." Nathan said before glancing at his unopened letter. "You gunna go?"**

"**Of course. That wasn't even a question. You?" Brooke asked, Nathan looked at the letter in her hands before nodding.**

"**I owe him that." Nathan said, Brooke nodded.**

"**Okay, someone want to fill us in?" Haley asked as she and Luke entered the room fully.**

"**Yeah, of course." Nathan said as he guided Brooke onto the couch and sat next to her, an arm around her shoulders in a protective yet comforting way. "Before Peyton, me and Brooke were close." He saw Haley glance to the floor uncomfortably.**

"**Not that close, like brother-sister close. A lot like you and Luke before Nathan." Brooke said, they nodded in understanding.**

"**Anyway, there was me, Brooke, Meredith and Will." Nathan said with a soft smile.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**An seven year old Brooke sat on the swings at the kindergarten playground. She was on her own, but she was use to it.**

"**Hey, need a push?" Brooke turned to see a sandy-brown haired boy with bright blue eyes and a crooked smile standing behind her.**

"**Sure. I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke said, the boy smiled as he pushed the swing.**

"**I'm Will Thomas. You're in my class, I've seen you." He said, Brooke smiled. "We should be friends. My dad said that pretty people should stick together." **

"**You think I'm pretty?" Brooke asked, Will smiled crookedly again.**

"**Yep. More than pretty." Will said.**

"**Hey Will! What'cha doing?" The seven year old, Nathan, asked coming up.**

"**Pushing Brooke Davis on the swings. She's pretty isn't she, Nate?" Will asked, Nathan walked around to the front and eyed the little girl before smiling.**

"**Yeah. I'm Nathan Scott." Nathan said, Brooke shook her head.**

"**Hey Brooke!" A seven year old Meredith said, Brooke smiled. Will smiled at the girl and went to push Brooke again but missed and fell. The other three laughed while Nathan helped him up.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"**We were best friends since that day." Nathan said as he smiled down at Brooke.**

"**But they moved away right before high-school. Their parents found out about them eloping and brought out the annulment papers." Brooke said sadly.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Nathan looked up from his dinner when there was a frantic knock on his front door. He glanced at his fighting parents before slipping away and walking to the door. He opened it to reveal Will, who looked sad and a bit worried. **

"**Nate, man, I need to stay here tonight." Will said, Nathan 'shhed' him.**

"**What's going on?" Nathan asked, Will dropped his bag on the floor by his feet.**

"**My parents found out about me and Mere getting married and are forcing an annulment on us. Nate, they said we cant see each other anymore. What am I gunna do?" Will asked, Nathan put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**You gunna go sleep in my room, pull out the extra mattress, then in the morning, Meredith and Brooke are gunna come over and we're gunna think of something." Nathan said, Will nodded and hugged him slightly before grabbing his bag and headed for Nathan's room.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"**He was gone the next morning. Left me a note saying 'Sorry, Nate, me and Mere left town. We'll write. Always your best friend, Will." Nathan said, Haley rubbed his back slightly.**

"**Where's the funeral?" Haley asked, Nathan looked over at Brooke.**

"**Oh, Meredith's bringing him back here. She thought it'd be appropriate." Brooke said quietly, Nathan nodded. "Its tomorrow but I thought we could go earlier, say goodbye properly."**

"**Yeah, yeah. What time?" Nathan asked, Haley looked over at Lucas to see him gazing at Brooke.**

"**The funeral's at ten, so I thought maybe nine?" Brooke asked, Nathan sighed but nodded.**

"**Did you call Mere, to let her know we're coming early?" Nathan asked, Brooke let out a shaky breath.**

"**I…I cant Nate, not yet." Brooke said, Haley sighed lightly.**

"**If you give me the number, I can call for you." Haley offered, Nathan shook his head.**

"**Hales," Nathan said looking over at her. "Will happened before you. And I was kinda wondering if you minded if I just went with Brooke." Haley had a hurt look on her face.**

"**No, of course." Haley said standing up, Nathan caught her hand.**

"**Hales, its just, Will's my past. I just need to say bye, and I don't think I could do that with you there." Nathan said, Haley nodded.**

"**Plus, Will's mom is totally psycho and if you're not on the guest list, she'll throw you out." Brooke said, Haley nodded and kissed him lightly.**

"**I understand." Haley said, Luke moved over to sit next to Brooke.**

"**If you want to come over after the funeral, I'll be at home all day." Lucas said, Brooke smiled.**

"**Thanks, but I don't think that's a good idea, Luke. You and Peyton are still in to each other and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that." Brooke said, Lucas shook his head.**

"**Brooke, I'm not in love with Peyton. I don't care for Peyton more than a friend, I promise, I swear." Lucas said, Brooke smiled softly.**

* * *

**Brooke and Nathan walked into the grave-yard, Nathan held Brooke's hand tightly in his. They spotted a lone figure standing at a freshly dug grave. Her long dirty blonde hair came past her shoulder blades.**

"**Mere." Brooke said softly, the girl turned around with tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around Brooke.**

"**Oh, Brooke. I cant believe you came." Meredith said before pulling away and smiling at Nathan.**

"**Of course we would, Mere. He was like a brother to us." Nathan said before pulling her into a hug. He smiled at all the memories that came rushing back to him. **

"**There's something else. When the guy, person, asked me who was speaking, I kinda said you two would. Is that okay?" Meredith asked, the two nodded.**

"**How long are you staying in town?" Brooke asked as they took a seat on the many metal chairs laid out.**

"**The hotel room is booked for tonight only, it's the only thing I could afford." Meredith said as her eyes traveled to the empty grave. **

"**You can come stay with me and my wife." Nathan said, Meredith's head shot up and he smiled. "Well, we could move little Jamie in with us and you could take his room for a while. I'd just have to run it by them."**

"**You're married with a kid?" Meredith asked, Nathan smiled.**

"**Yeah, 'bout a year after you and Will left." Nathan said, Meredith hugged him.**

"**Good for you. I'm sure she's wonderful. It isn't that Peyton girl is it?" Meredith asked, she had never liked Peyton.**

"**No, its Haley James, actually." Nathan said, Meredith smiled.**

"**You mean that nerd that hung out with your not half-brother?" Meredith asked, the three laughed but nodded anyway.**

"**Yes and that not half-brother of mine was actually Brooke's first love." Nathan said, Meredith turned to her but her friend's eyes were drawn to the ground with a light blush.**

"**Well, there goes our dream." Meredith said, Nathan looked at her curiously. "Me and Will always said once you two got married, we'd come back."**

* * *

**Brooke moved up by the casket. Meredith was standing right beside her, holding her hand tightly. She took a deep breath.**

"**Truthfully, I don't feel as if I should be here." Brooke started. "Will was my first friend and he was my best friend up until high school, when he moved. I didn't know the Will he was but I do remember the teenage Will. He was gorgeous, and nice. A combination that didn't really work in my head until I started hanging out with him, Mere and Nate. We had a name for our friendship, a name that Will so brilliantly came up with in kindergarten. We were the pretty friends, yes we were that vain." A couple people laughed lightly. "One thing Will had that I always admired was courage. If he wanted something, he went for it. A proven fact that I'm standing here with his wife, and our best friend, his high school sweetheart. If he would've told me he was running away with Meredith, I would've gone with them. No hesitation, no second thoughts, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't have been a first thought. Because, honestly, I didn't know who I was for a long time without them. All I know is that wherever he is, he's probably laughing at me. Will loved with everything he had, and anyone who didn't feel that love or rejected it," She sent a pointed glare at his parents. "Are the unluckiest people in the world." She walked over to the casket and laid a hand on it. "Wherever you are, save me a place." She walked back to her seat, wiping a couple tears away as Nathan took her place.**

"**For those of you who don't know me, you never knew Will. And I feel sorry for those of you who never got the chance, or just didn't care to. He was my best friend for many years. He kept me grounded, in the good and bad sense of the word." There were a couple chuckles here and Nathan smiled. "Will was the all or nothing guy. Either you accept him or you didn't, you accept his friends or you didn't. He was the dutiful son, until his parents tried to change him. So, I guess, I blame them for me standing here right now, talking like this. Because they rejected Meredith, I lost two of my best friends. I lost part of myself when they left. And they say that you never know what you have until its gone, but that was so not the case. I knew that if Will left, so would I. I remember this one time, it was nothing special, just me and him talking about Meredith, Brooke, our parents and just life in general. But I remember that Will had his life planned out for him, like I did, but he didn't follow it. He went with his heart. And in a way I hated that about him, because he followed his heart, it led him away from Tree Hill, and from me. But the thing is, that's what made Will, Will. That's why everyone loved him. We had some good times, we had some bad times but I never once regretted meeting Will at the park that day so many years ago." Nathan said before walking over to the casket and laying a hand on it. "I understand, bro, why you left us behind. I remember now. Stay safe, have fun. And make sure you put in a good word for me." **

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Will and Nathan sat on the pool deck in Will's back yard, the girls were swimming, or tanning. **

"**This is the life, man." Will said turning his head to look at Nathan. **

"**What? Watching two gorgeous girls in bathing suits?" Nathan asked with a grin, getting two splashes from the girls.**

"**No, sitting in the sun with my best friends, carefree." Will said, Nathan nodded. "Nate, you should go out for basketball. It doesn't matter what your dad wants, and I know you want to do the opposite of everything he wants for you, but I see you when you're playing. You love that game, don't let him take that from you."**

"**I wont." Nathan said with a smile.**

"**Good." Will said before looking over at Brooke and Meredith talking with smiles. "You better take care of her, Nate."**

"**Of who? Brooke?" Nathan asked looking over at his friend but Will was still looking at the girls.**

"**Because if you don't, nobody will." Will said, Nathan looked confused. "She's got a wild streak in her, but I think she'll be okay with us around."**

"**You saying you're leaving us?" Nathan asked with a silly grin, Will looked down before smiling.**

"**Like I could, but we wont be together forever." Will said, Nathan shrugged.**

"**I'm just glad today isn't forever." Nathan said, Will smiled and nodded.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Nathan wrapped an arm around Brooke while his other hand held onto Meredith's hand tightly as they watched the coffin disappear into the ground. Brooke and Nathan could still hear Meredith's words in their ears.**

"**Will used to say 'Just go for it!' and I would laugh at him. Just because it was such a Will thing to say. No matter what anyone said," Meredith sent a glare at Will's parents. "We loved each other. I fell in love with him the first day I met him, with that crooked grin and falling down trying to push Brooke on the swings." Brooke laughed softly. "I loved him so much, yet that wasn't enough for his parents. In a way, I agree with Nathan. That they're the reason we're all standing here today, that if they just accepted we loved each other we would've been happy but I would never give up the memories we have over the last eight years. And I'm gunna miss him like hell. I heard once that it takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone but a lifetime to forget someone. I've never heard truer words." They all wiped their eyes as Nathan led the two girls out of the cemetery.**

"**Brooke, do you wanna come back to ours? Haley said she had some lunch for us." Nathan asked, Brooke shook her head as she saw her car.**

"**No, I have to do something. I'll see you guys later though." Brooke said and hugged Meredith.**

"**I've missed you guys so much." Meredith whispered as Nathan joined in on the hug.**

"**I would invite you to stay at my huge house but Peyton's there." Brooke said as they all pulled away.**

"**Come on, Brooke, we can trade witty sarcastic comments over breakfast." Meredith said, and just like always, Brooke gave in.**

"**Alright. You don't mind, right Nate?" Brooke asked, Nathan smiled.**

"**Of course not, you just better come over and hang out with me during the day. We can trade memories over dinner." Nathan said, the two girls rolled their eyes but nodded.**

"**Anyway, you should go meet Haley, I have something I need to do." Brooke said, they looked at her curiously. "Will reminded me that sometimes you have to look out for yourself first, and if your friends are really your friends, they'll understand and still love you."**

"**Alright, just, come by for dinner." Nathan said, Brooke nodded before getting into her car and driving off.**

"**What is she talking about?" Meredith asked, Nathan smiled lightly.**

"**She's talking about thinking of herself, and not Peyton." Nathan said before leading her to his car.**

* * *

**Lucas was writing his second novel when there was a knock on his door. He quickly saved his work before walking to the door. He opened it and there stood Brooke.**

"**Hey, I'm glad you stopped by." Lucas said, Brooke smiled as she walked in.**

"**Luke, I need to ask you two very important questions, and I want you to answer them honestly, and give me straight answers. Can you do that?" Brooke asked, Lucas nodded.**

"**Of course." Lucas said, Brooke took a deep breath.**

"**Do you have any romantic feelings for Lindsey, or Peyton or anyone?" Brooke asked, Lucas nodded.**

"**I have no romantic feelings for Peyton or Lindsey, but I do have feelings for someone else." Lucas said, Brooke nodded before looking him straight in the eye.**

"**Do you have any feelings for me?" Brooke asked, Lucas smiled.**

"**I've always loved you, Brooke. The answer is yes, I have a lot of feelings for you, the biggest being that I'm in love with you." Lucas said, he smiled as Brooke's lips crashed down on his.**

"**Good, 'cause I've been holding that in since I broke up with you." Brooke said before leading Lucas to the bed.**

* * *

**Meredith looked up when there was a knock on the door. She had been chatting with Haley and they got along well.**

"**Should I…?" Meredith asked, Haley shook her head.**

"**No, I'll get it. Um, Nathan should be down in a bit with Jamie." Haley said, Meredith nodded with a smile. Haley opened the door to a very happy Brooke and Lucas. "You finally figure it out?"**

"**I just needed a little help from an old friend." Brooke said, her eyes traveled up to the sky before looking back at Haley.**

"**And I needed to be stood up at the alter." Lucas said with a smile. The three friends walked into the living room where Nathan, Meredith and Jamie were sitting on the floor with photo albums spread out around them. Brooke bent down and picked up a loose picture. It was of her and Will.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Brooke was sitting on her porch steps, Will was sitting next to her. He had a bag next to him. **

"**I want you to listen to me, Brooke Davis." Will said, Brooke rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "You are one of the most loving and beautiful people I have ever met. Never let anyone take that away from you. You hear me?"**

"**Better not let your wife hear you saying that to all the pretty girls." She said nudging him lightly with a grin, he looked at her serious.**

"**Brooke, you're not just a pretty girl." He said, Brooke looked at him. "Without you, I don't think I'd be half the man I am today. And I love you."**

"**I love you too, Will." Brooke said, he brought her into a hug, pain in his eyes.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Brooke smiled, remembering she had taken the picture on her cell phone. Lucas looked at her. He didn't know Will but he knew that Will was an important guy in his Pretty Girl's life.**

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Brooke and Lucas stood at the alter, he slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her. Everyone applauded. **

**Nathan and Haley were dancing at the reception. Haley looked up at him with a scared expression.**

"**What's up?" He asked gently, she bit her lip.**

"**I'm pregnant." She said, he broke out into a large and wide smile.**

"**Hales, that's great!" He exclaimed before kissing her, she smiled into the kiss. **

**Meredith was dancing with Jamie with a smile on her face.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"**Brooke and Lucas are happily married with three children. William Keith Scott was born right after the wedding and was three years old. Kathryn Sophia Scott was born a year and two months after her brother along with her twin, Lucinda Penelope Scott." Will's deep voice said with a hint of a chuckle to it. A little boy with sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes was holding a small toy basketball. Two little girls ran past him, one with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes with the cutest dimpled smile, the other had dark blonde hair with green eyes.**

"**Hey Cheery." Lucas said with a grin as he kissed his wife before picking up the dark blonde haired girl. "Hey there Lucy. Wanna come to work with me today?" The little girl nodded.**

"**Lucas' first book was turned into a television show that he helps write." Will said, Lucas ruffled William's hair slightly before kissing Kathryn's head lightly and walking back out with Brooke watching him go with a smile. **

"**Nathan and Haley had Danielle Jane Scott a couple weeks after Brooke and Lucas had William. Haley was teaching music in Tree Hill and was also music supervisor for Lucas' show. Nathan usually stayed at home with Danni and Jamie except at the weekends where he taught basketball to under-privileged kids." Will continued. Haley was playing on the piano in the Scott house, an eight year old Jamie sat next to her, watching her fingers create music expertly. **

"**Danni-elle, its lunch time." Nathan said, pronouncing her name as two names. The three year old grinned as a plate of food was put in front of her. Nathan smiled affectionately at the dark hair, blue eyed little girl. **

"**As for Meredith, she was a godsend to both pairs of parents, becoming their nannies when all of them had to do something. The kids all loved her and she loved them. At Brooke and Lucas' wedding, she met Jake Jagielski, whom she later went on to date and marry. They were devastated when told she couldn't have kids. Jenny loved her new 'mom' and they adopted a little boy named Thomas who was Danni, Kathryn and Lucy's age." Will continued. Meredith was sitting at the park when a small boy came up, he had blonde hair and big brown eyes. She smiled.**

"**Hey Tommy." She said as she picked him up, Jake looked up from the swings, where he was pushing Jenny, and smiled at his wife. He mouthed 'I love you'. She smiled and mouthed it back.**

**And who said happy endings only happened in the movies?**


End file.
